Heaven Sent
by Hyuchiha Ruki
Summary: They say angels have elegant wings and golden halos with a saintly face on. Hinata definitely doesn't have a pair of wings or a halo, but with that shy, little smile of hers, she's still Naruto's angel. NaruHina song fic for Swords and Bandages. R&R.


**Swords and Bandages requested a NaruHina AMV from me. Sadly and quite lamely, I don't know how to make AMVs but I wish I did. When it comes to AMVs, all I've ever done to them is watch them over and over again if I even liked them.**

**So, instead of an AMV, I made a songfic, which, according to Swords and Bandages, is fine. The song is 'Fallen Angel' by Chris Brown. Again, I haven't heard of the song before, but I fell in love with it when I first heard it and as I listen to it now, I think I'm going to download it. Indeed, the song fits the pair perfectly. **

_**To Swords and Bandages: **_**I hope this'll do and I just wish that I knew how to make AMVs so I could've made the one you asked for. I am so sorry for that. I'm hoping you'll like this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song I'm using.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_'You don't make a good shinobi…'_

Those words pierced her heart and it was a mighty blow… and the same pain dwells in his heart.

The kind of rejection, the kind of belittlement and even the kind of humiliation she takes in almost everyday, he feels them, too. If she was a disgrace to her clan, he was a disgrace to the shinobi of his village.

_'You are weak and unfit to be a shinobi…'_

She'd sit down and cry, unable to take the insults anymore. She knows she can do better. Somehow, she just didn't do better _now_. Still, what other people said just made her feel like she was hopeless. He, on the other hand, didn't care what they'd say.

No one could bring her comfort. No one but that loud, hyperactive troublemaker who used to suffer as much as her.

After all, he believed in her. He cheered her on during the Chunin Exams. Count the many times he picked her up, be it during missions or not. With his antics, he manages to make her smile. And the mere thought of him makes her just swoon and faint. In fact, he's responsible for her tinted cheeks.

It was just too bad that he's oblivious to it all.

* * *

He stares back at the steaming ramen before him and for once, he hesitates in grabbing for his chopsticks and just downing it all. Today, against the dreary rain and thunder, Naruto sits alone in Ichiraku, glaring back at his ramen, thinking.

And unusually, he wasn't thinking of just anything. He wasn't thinking of Akatsuki's next move, the weakening seal on his abdomen, how to get Sasuke back or how to make Sai just shut up. But, definitely, he was getting frustrated by the minute.

"_Hinata…" _he thought with a blank and tedious stare and weary eyes, _"After all these years, I haven't spent enough time with her to even find out how she's doing. Is she still crying to herself like when we were genin? Did Neji still pick on her? But she has definitely gotten stronger."_

The rough pattern of the pouring rain beat outside and Naruto could sense the chilly air and a few raindrops have found their way to him. When he could be worrying about the leaking ceiling in his apartment or the debts he owes Ichiraku, he was anxiously thinking of Hinata.

He just couldn't help but wonder if people still hurt her or if there was anyone looking out for her when he was gone.

She is, after all, one the few people who looked out for him and accepted him thoroughly, from his yelling to his 'Believe It's.

_If I could, take a trip, to outer space  
She would be the one, I will see  
When I get, to heaven's gate  
She would welcome me with her arms, open wide, and a smile  
Will shadow me brighter than the sun  
She hasn't had a fair chance, so I'll give her one  
Let me tell you who she is, yeah_

Naruto can't stop himself from thinking of Hinata. She's a real nice girl, in fact. She's also been watching out for him and helping him out even if she was the one who needed help. Beyond the medicinal creams and care she'd give, she was still a part of her that looked up to him.

Even if she is frail and somehow fragile, she's still got a side of her that knows how to stand on alone.

Has anyone given her a chance to show how much she has improved?

Did Kiba ever tell her that she was doing better? Does Shino keep her company? Heck, does Shino even talk to her? Is Kurenai-sensei still trying her best to make Hinata stronger? Is Hiashi-sama finally seeing his daughter's potential? Has Neji started supporting her rather than scrutinizing her weaknesses?

They should. She's doing her part and it's only fair if they did theirs.

Still, Naruto sometimes gets the feeling that Hinata's the only one who understands him. She knows how it feels to be misapprehended, just like him. While he was called a monster or a demon, she was labeled a weakling, a dishonor… despite her concern towards everyone including those who hurt her.

She's a real angel.

_She's a fallen angel, sent from heaven up above  
__She's a fallen angel, waitin' for me to love her, yeah  
__(Know that she's) She's a fallen angel, take your judgment off her  
__I know, that she's a fallen angel_

No one had the right to judge her immediately. Just because she has her fingers to her lips all the time and just because she fidgets and passes out at the sight of him doesn't mean she doesn't deserve a chance to show her strength, to show everyone that Hinata Hyuga _can _be great.

"_Come to think of it," _Naruto thought, suddenly straightening up on his seat, _"Why _does _she suddenly faint when I pop by? Did I always scare the heck out of her? Or is it something that… just happens?"_

With a shrug, he brushed the query off.

_Frush._

The sound of the curtain behind him flap made Naruto turn around to see who it was. And there, seeking refuge from the rain was Hinata, dripping and still donning a shy look.

"_Wow, what a coincidence."_

Her brows shot up once she saw Naruto and in a snap, she tried to carve a smile and her voice came out like a squeak, "N-Naruto-kun…"

He, on the other hand, gave off a welcoming smile as he raised his hand to greet her, "Hinata! Hey! What's up?"

As usual, she began to fidget but she finally talked to him, "Uh… I thought I'd find you here, Naruto-kun. M-Mind if I take a seat?" She uneasily lifted her hand away from herself and tried to point out the seat she was talking about.

Naruto nodded fervently and gladly invited her, "No problem!" He patted the seat and asked, "Want ramen?"

As she took her place beside him, she shook her head and kept her hands neatly folded on her lap like a proper lady. "No, thank you, Naruto-kun." She politely declined with a timid grin. Naruto still hasn't touched his ramen and when he had his elbows on the table, he asked her, "So, why were you looking for me? Anything wrong?"

Hearing that, she gazed downward to the empty table spot she has, nipping her lip with coyness. "Uh, c-can I tell you something?" she hesitated in asking, but ended up doing so, "I hope you don't mind me disturbing you for this."

"No, I don't mind." Naruto replied with an eager expression, "What is it?"

She kept her eyes away from his, drawing her forlorn gaze from his waiting gape. Her lips slowly parted as she tried to speak…

"Th-Thank you… for everything."

Naruto looked back at her with a look filled with both awe and confusion. Thank you for everything? Hinata knew that he didn't quite understand why she was saying this so she tried to talk about it.

"_Hopefully I'm not embarrassing myself in front of Naruto-kun…" _Hinata thought, her finger nearing her face in her trademark stance.

"Thank you for…" Hinata went on, "…for helping me find my shinobi way, for helping me realize that I can always change for the better… for helping me overcome my inferiority and for teaching me that whenever I fail, I shouldn't stop… I should try again. Y-You know… everything."

With those words, Naruto smiled back at her and searched for the right words to say back, _"She came looking for me just to say that?"_

_You know, I could  
__Help her mend, her broken wings  
__So she can fly again  
__But I don't wanna lose everything that I've gained  
__Turnin' me a selfish man (oh)  
__Cause without 'em my heart just don't go, no more (no more)  
__I couldn't take the pain, from watchin' her fly away  
__So say that you'll stay  
__She's mine_

"I-It's nothing, Hinata," It was Naruto's turn to stutter, "You taught me a lot, too. I guess I couldn't help but do those things for you coz… we share the same emotions, I guess." He let out a nervous chuckle, "That's all. I'm just glad I helped. It's been a long time since I did, I think."

"N-No, Naruto-kun. It hasn't been that long." Hinata quietly opposed, her lavender eyes bashfully peering at him from the corner of her eye. Sometimes, she never fails to baffle Naruto with what she says.

Hasn't it been, what, years since he last 'inspired' her?

Still, Hinata went on, "It hasn't been that long because… you never fail to inspire and teach me about getting stronger everyday. Even when you were away, training with Jiraiya-sama, I just think of you and I feel… better." She turned to him, finally, and made a tiny smile.

Indeed, she _has _gotten better through all this time. No doubt about that.

"Yeah?" Naruto choked, "That's… nice." He just grinned once again, not knowing what was the right thing to say, "So… All I have to say now is…"

He then firmly planted his hand onto her shoulder and mouthed, "You're welcome."

_Don't you  
__Baby don't you (don't you worry) worry  
__I'm gon help you (I'm gon help you ) fly  
__(I'm gon help you fly)  
__Just take me under yo (take me under) wings,  
__And we can reach the (we can reach the) sky  
__(we can reach the sky)  
__Baby don't you (don't you worry) worry,  
__I'm gon help you (I'm gon help you ) fly  
__(I'm gon help you fly)  
__Yo mama, don't you (take me under) worry  
__you gon reach the (we can reach the) sky  
__(we can reach the sky)  
__She's a..._

With his warm and sunny disposition overwhelming her, Hinata just began to feel limp again. She semi-closed her eyes and felt herself fall from the chair. As she hit the ground, still beaming but moaning in slight pain, Naruto gawked back and thought, _"One of these days, she has got to stop doing that."_

"Come on, Hinata, get up." Naruto urged, trying to help her up by tugging on her jacket's sleeve. Luckily, there was no one around to assume that he knocked her out. The vendor behind the counter was also, miraculously, working in the kitchen and too busy to notice.

As he pulled her up to her feet, Naruto asked her if she was okay and he was answered by a weak, "Yes."

The two stood there and as Naruto brushed the dirt and mud smear off of her clothes, he joked, "You know, Hinata, the next thing we gotta work on is that fainting antic of yours. Sooner or later, you're just gonna give me a heart attack."

When she heard that, Hinata thought, _"N-Naruto-kun… cares?" _She watched him smudge off a mud stain on her left leg and she stared back at him with her permanent blush on, _"I'm just glad that he does."_

The raining hasn't slowed down, not even a little bit. The thunder still rumbled and the lightning flashed every now and then. If one looked out the curtain, you'd find yourself staring back at gray lines shooting to the ground. You can't even see through to the other side of the street.

After a quick thank you, Hinata suddenly got a panic-stricken expression on. "I-It's getting late." She mentioned, turning to the wall clock nearby.

"_It's only five." _Naruto thought, pouting at the clock, "Why? So what?" Naruto asked her, looking back at a now flinching Hinata.

"F-Father won't like it."

"Then, tell him the rain was too hard once you're home."

She shook her head wearily, "H-He wouldn't understand."

Naruto let out a low mumble and thought, _"What kind of parent won't understand that?" _Then, he held out his hand and as he did, Hinata stared back at it then turned to his blue eyes, asking, "W-What is it, Naruto-kun?"

"Let's walk." Naruto offered, still holding his hand out.

_She's a fallen angel, sent from heaven up above  
__She's a fallen angel, waitin' for me to love her, yeah  
__(Know that she's) She's a fallen angel, take your judgment off her  
__I know, that she's a fallen angel_

Her eyes grew, "Huh?"

"Let me walk you home." Naruto re-offered, still grinning back at her, "It's the right thing to do."

"But," she was slightly against it, "We don't have an umbrella. We'll get wet. That'd be--…"

"So?" Naruto rolled his eyes, keeping his huge beam on, "It wouldn't matter. It'll be just an honor to take you home. What d'you say, huh?"

Seconds have passed and the two still stood there, silence eating them up. He kept his hand held out while she hesitated in taking it and mumbling, "If… If it's not a fuss, then… okay." And there, they walked out of the ramen shop, into the hard and refreshing rain.

Naruto owes Ichiraku another payment.

Through the empty side walk, they paced through, getting themselves wet. But as Hinata held onto Naruto, her arm around his, something inside her felt a deep comfort and even the rain or the punishment she'll get at home was out of her mind.

Naruto looked at her from the corner of his eyes, the blue sparkling behind the drops from his hair. He noticed that she still had the same pose: her arm is against her chest and her gaze was fixed on the ground. She still had her fingers trembling by her lips and her eyes kept a droopy feel.

She seems so innocent… so breakable… as if one touch would shatter her… and it's like he was the only one who could look after her and keep her from falling apart.

"How're you doing with everyone else?" Naruto suddenly asked, keeping his eyes forward. She turned her head to him, surprised at the sudden question. She shrunk back into her jacket a little then replied with a hushed tone…

"Kiba-kun tells me to stop being so modest and kind. He says it won't help. Shino-kun hardly talks to me. Kurenai-sensei isn't always there to train with us since she has things to worry about, including her child. Father is still treating me the same way. And Cousin Neji hasn't spoken to me in a while."

Hearing this made Naruto sigh. Things haven't changed much, after all.

_Baby I know  
__I know that they done hurt you  
__But I'm here  
__Let's take it all away  
__So if you let me...  
__You know what, just put your heart in my hands  
__And everything they say, I take it back  
__Like this..._

"I see." It was all Naruto could mutter back. How could everyone still be like this? It was clear that she has very much improved, so why didn't anyone acknowledge it? Why not? Did everyone else hate her that much?

He moved his gaze back to her, watching her keep her eyes on her feet as she splashed through the puddles. It wasn't fair that even if they did once share the same feeling of neglect, she doesn't get much from everyone. What is wrong? She has skill, too.

Why did things work this way?

"Hinata, tell you what:" he said, all of a sudden. It got her attention and as they walked through the rain, he once again looked at her but this time, with a compassionate and somewhat soft expression on instead of his loud and fervent appearance…

"Don't mind those guys." Naruto chuckled, tightening his lock on Hinata's arm, "Even if Kiba keeps telling you you're a sissy or if your sensei can't help you, it won't matter much. Coz I'm here, you know."

Her face remained shy and shocked.

"Yeah, me." Naruto continued, "And I'll be here to help you or talk to you and even train with you if you like. We'll get stronger together and you won't have any reason to cry ever again…"

_You don't mean nothing,  
__I don't want ya,  
__I don't need ya,  
__Never loved ya,  
__You're nobody,  
__And I'll never make it,  
__You're a mistake (ooh), _

"…You're a really great person, Hinata, and you shouldn't change that. And no matter what they say, it won't change how much I like you. Believe it!"

And as he held his smile on, she felt her eyes water and she just whispered, "Thank you so, so much… Naruto-kun."

They went off, walking through the rain to her home…

…They'll stay together and no one can change that.

Naruto didn't find an angel he isn't even worth earning. _She _found him.

And without knowing it, he's helping her fix her broken wings and he's not going to stop until she gets up again and finally flies back to the skies.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I admit that I got distracted in the middle of this. I suddenly forgot this then went back to writing it, which was why it took me some time to finish this. Sorry about that.**

**I'm sorry if it was choppy in your opinion and I also apologize for not properly dividing the lyrics by the rhythm of the song.**

**I hope you thought it was fine. Reviews are welcome. And I hope Swords and Bandages thinks that this will do. ;)**


End file.
